


Queen Of Swing

by BlueBubbleBunni



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe-1920's, Alternate Universe-FellSwap, Alternate Universe-MafiaTale, Alternate Universe-Underfell - Freeform, Alternate universe-Underswap - Freeform, Alternative Universe-Mobtale, Angst and Fluff, BDSM, Bara Sans, Bara papyrus, Blood and Gore, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fights, Guns, Mafia AU, Mafiaverse, Multi, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader knows about Undertale, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Songs, mafiatale, modern reader, reader is a singer, reader is female, slow burn? maybe, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBubbleBunni/pseuds/BlueBubbleBunni
Summary: Fast food cook by day. Bartender by night. This had always been the life of Miss (Name) (Last Name). By the ripe age of 13, she had already started working herself down to the bone for these dead end jobs in order to keep a crappy roof over her head and an even crappier microwavable meal in her stomach. Living in the slums was never the life she wanted for herself but it was a life she had grown up with. She finished her schooling a while back with a degree in engineering but once the times got tough for people like her, fast cash comes needed immediately. In order to get it, it was either in dirty dealings on the streets or taking crap from the higher ups you end up working under. In some cases it wasn't always so bad aside from the local gang fights and random shootouts, she had hope...she just knew she was made for greatness...The bright lights.The live music.The crowds.That's what she wanted but alas dreams like that only belongs in fairy tales....or do they?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus(Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus(Underfell)/Reader, Papyrus(Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans(Underfell)/Reader, Sans(Underswap)/Reader, Sans(swapfell)/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Queen Of Swing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like the new story that I've been working on.This has been a story idea that I have always wanted to do so I hope you all like it as well and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. :)  
> Much Love  
> -Buni Huni

No change.

Not enough time.

No motivation.

It was always the same things for (Name), no matter how many times she tried to get herself out of her daily routine- she would simply fall back into line. This had been her life since she was able to start working, she would follow the same routine everyday. Wake up before the sun peeks through the horizon, get to work with the proper uniform on, try to find parking space in the cramped up parking lots, walk into her work place and immediately start taking orders from behind a hot stove while cooking crappy food that people pay too much for. Then leave work around 5 P.M after doing over time, switch uniforms in the crappy restrooms for her bartending gig, fix herself up real quick and get to work in the uptown district and continue working until closing time after- go home, eat a fast meal, shower, brush teeth, take off make-up, and sleep until then next day.

The work was brutal but the pay is what kept her from quitting. Where she lives now is far from luxury but it’s home. A one bedroom, one bathroom apartment with a small kitchen and no living room. She can’t afford a new apartment right now since this was the only place in her budget, and she never will if she can’t keep pushing herself for a better future- no matter how much she wants too...she can’t afford to take a break. All the money she has ever gained has been going towards bills, gas, rent, groceries and so on. This was how things were and that’s how they were going to stay for a while.

* * *

_(Name) didn’t grow up with a golden spoon in her mouth. Her family struggled with keeping a roof over their heads ever since she was born. Sometimes when money was tight, the house they lived in wouldn’t have water or electricity until the bills were paid.Both of her parents worked little hours when she was just a toddler but as so as she was old enough to take care of herself, they took longer shifts.They taught her that once she got home from school to never open the door to strangers, never leave the house and stay quiet until they got back from work, if she got hungry make a something simple to eat but never use the stove- these were just some of the rules she was told to follow and she did. She was just a child, but she knew how much they struggled to keep this family alive ...that is until one day._

_As (Name) was getting ready to head out for her first day of middle school, she was suddenly startled from the sounds of breaking glass and pained shrieks from her mother. Immediately, she ran down the hall and towards the kitchen only to see her parents arguing, her mother bawling her eyes out with her father’s phone in her hand and her father who had a shameful look across his face. She had found out that very day that they were filing for a divorce after her mother discovered that her husband of 20 years was sleeping with one of her coworkers...the very one that was causing her trouble at work…_

_That night was something she couldn’t forget, or forgive her father for. Being an only child and hearing about this from her hysterical mother,really did a number on her childlike mind.Seeing her own blood on their knees,crying like someone had died had done enough to make the little girl promise her mother something. Something so big that even she thought it would be impossible to do but even with all those doubts, she made a vow on that day. Her mother ended up kicking her now ex-husband out of HER house and (Name) stayed by her side every step of the way, however even though she was just a little kid she knew then that it was just her and her beloved mom against the world. Her first day ended up being her first time as an official adult as weird as it sounds, she had to put on her big girl pants and get with the program, her mother was currently trying to mend her broken heart from a man she wasted more than 20 years of her life with so (Name) only did what she could. She went to school, learned all she could, got her homework done on the bus on the way home, and started looking for work in places that would hire her at her current age, even places that had odd jobs she would work for._

_Lawn mower, dog walker, babysitter, trash collector, recycling bottles for money, party planner, after school tutor, dish washer, house maid and so many other odd way of making fast money was what she was aiming for and by the end of her first year in middle school, she had made enough for them to move to a better part of the city. When (Name) presented her mother with the amount of money she had gathered in her spare time, the kind woman practically broke down in tears of both happiness and heartbreak._

_“My baby girl...my sweet hearted daughter grew up too fast. You should be out making friends, going on trips to the mall or whatever kids do these days yet here you are, with your no good mother who can’t even take care of her child!” Her mother placed her hands over her mouth to cover her sobs from her beloved daughter._

_(Name) hugged her mother close, the young girl smiling lovingly at the very person she looked up to her entire life. “You’ve been a great mom and an inspiration for me to do better in life...but I can’t be the best if I don’t have my only support beside me...Mom, I love you but now it’s time for us to move on…” She pulled away from her mother and placed the wad of case in her hand.” Let’s be better together, and finally live the life we always wanted…”_

_That day, she fulfilled one part of her promise to her mother._

_Letting the lovely woman ,who raised her the best she could,live a stress free life until her last days._

* * *

_(Name) loved her mother with all her soul as she was the only family she had left, but living a stress free life didn’t come easy. The young girl did end up finishing high school and college as well,gaining a degree in engineering. All would have gone well until one day, her mother fell down in the bathroom while taking a shower. The poor woman ended up breaking her left hip bone and fracturing her hand.She had finally gotten too old to have been left alone but (Name) did her best to spend as much time as she could to help her old mother recover from her injuries. She took left shifts from work to help around the house, she did some...not so legal work to make some fast cash, in the end to help pay for the medical bills, rent and so on._

_She got out of that life later than she wanted, some people did end up getting hurt. A bullet to the arm is never a good thing but in the end, she fulfilled her vow to her mom who ended up passing away peacefully in her sleep while on vacation to one of her most memorable spots in all her life...The rest is now history._

* * *

(Name) crawled her way up from down below in the slums, fought tooth and nail to get herself from out a rough place and she’d be damn stupid if she were to fall back now. Some of the money that she saved is currently in a show box under her bed, that is what she calls 'budget with boundaries'. All the twenty, ten and five bills go into envelopes that are sorted for living needs like rent and such,anything in ones or in change goes into her personal spending such as buying new clothes. This is how she is saving for her new life...little by little, but everything will be worth it in the end.

Now you may be wondering as to why she hasn't done anything with her life at this point if she already has a degree in engineering, well here is your answer. Where she lives, places that do business are run by people with power. Let’s say that a new restaurant opens and they are successful, they would start taking business from those who have been in the game for years and thus are seen as a threat. Everything in her city is based on those who have money, are skilled and have power in their daily lives. Anyone who does not fit those criteria and still do business in her area, are threatened, beaten and if nothing else works...they are killed. 

So being kept under the radar is the safest place a person like her can be in right now. Once she has enough money, she’s hoping on a plan and moving the hell out of here without a second thought. Her mother had already lived her life, and it’s about time she moved on with her own. However, working like a dog everyday isn’t appealing whatsoever...but singing in front of a crowd of thousands was something she had her heart set on.

That was her true passion.

(Name) wasn’t one to brag but she had a pretty decent voice. It was one of her many talents but this one was something she also worked on in her spare time. No lessons were had, just old records her mom had lying around the house and a radio that would always be left on in the kitchen to keep away the silence. Her favorite songs to sing were that of the 1900’s area. She was talking flappers dancing there heart and live jazz bands playing their instruments for the crowd's enjoyment.

Just the thought of those times brought a smile on the little lady’s face, times back then seemed so easy… and cheap.

A snort escaped her lips. ‘ _ Yeah that’s some thought…’ _

(Name) looked over at her wall clock, another sigh escaping her figure while her body sagged in exhaustion. ”So much for a day off...I need to pay the rent today, then the water bill is due...I need to turn in those library books as well and then I have a shift at the bar later tonight...I hope I can get back in time to sleep in..”

She pulled out the show box from under her bed and gently placed it on top of the bed sheets. Opening the lid, she pulled out all the envelopes and placed them in a ratted backpack along with a busted laptop, the library books, her song book, her wallet, her phone, earphones, bluetooth speaker, chargers for her electronics, and lastly pepper spray and a taser. 

She was a fighter but she still needed protection from those who might be a bit too big for her to handle.

Not wanting to delay her day any further, she closed the backpack and slipped in on her figure before heading out the door. She didn’t have anything fancy on, just a simple light blue long sleeve button up, tucked under a pair of black skinny jeans and paired with some black flats. She also minimal makeup on aka eyeliner, mascara and gloss with her hair held up in a messy bun. Nothing to bummy but still comfortable.

“Maybe today won’t be so bad...it could be a day full of surprises, hopefully good ones I hope.” (Name) lightly laughed at her little comment as she walked out her door and locked it behind her with her key. Shaking the knob to make sure that it was closed, she nodded in confirmation and left her apartment to do her errands.

The library was close by, so she walked there first. She returned the books on time, made small talk with some of the old librarians that offered her a cookie before she left, and then headed out to do the rest of her errands.

“If I make enough tomorrow in the lunch rush, I may be able to afford that old car crazy Ben wanted to sell…” (Name) was busy with her thoughts, her mind filled with tomorrow even when today wasn’t even done. “I also want to see if I can reach that high pitch Maria was showing me yesterday on her phone…That’s gonna be a treat...” She stopped at a cross, looked both ways and continued walking when she saw that the walking man turned green. All while ignoring the sounds of screaming behind her. 

“WATCH OUT!”

“GET OUT THE WAY!”

“OH MY GOD! WHAT IS SHE DOING!?”

“LADY GET OUT THE WAY!”

“OH NO!”

“MAMA! SHE’S GONNA GET HURT!”

(Name) stopped where she was walking and looked to her left.”Huh?”

***CRASH* *BANG***

_ ‘Why is everything hurting?...I still need to get to work...I can’t be sick now…’  _ She was in a daze, her eyes shifting from different colors to black as she tried to keep herself conscious to try and understand what was happening to her.

‘ _ Why are you all standing around me?...Why does my head feel wet?...I’m so tired…’ _

**_‘Someone call an ambulance! She’s passing out!’_ **

**_‘I didn’t mean to hit her! The breaks didn’t work all of a sudden! SHIT!’_ **

**_‘Please call for help!’_ **

_ ‘I'm just gonna...take a nap here…” _

And just like that...the world around her faded to black.


End file.
